<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>有生命的肉 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351597">有生命的肉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Guro, Kinky, M/M, Multi, 搞簧存档与约稿试阅(？)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一些个人写肉存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>guro脑洞。可以不停复活、平素自卑缺爱、活了很久的男性，和bt分尸杀人狂是纠结着相爱的关系。每当杀人狂手痒了就会给男性发消息，他就会开始排空自己的胃肠准备自己，让自己可以以最干净、最容易收拾的状态被心爱的人所使用。他会打车去到杀人狂的住所，然后被骂怎么来得这么晚。他笑着说因为想让x先生您的动作更干脆，所以准备的时间长了点。杀人狂把他大字型固定在刑架上，一刀切下去划破许多内脏，里面果然干干净净没有脏东西没有腥臭的味道。他挂着讨好的笑容说请把手伸进来用我暖一暖吧，您喜欢这次的我吗，您能夸夸我吗，能请您在我这次咽气之前糙我然后涉在我的肚子里吗，求求您了使用我吧。杀人狂被他念叨得烦死了直接割喉，一边放血一边偷偷亲他的嘴唇。复活之后他发现自己被自己的肠子绑成驷马的姿势，脸上都是〇液的味道。他发出不解的声音，坐在沙发上看书的杀人狂不耐烦地说你就肠子还有点用。不死者激动地说谢谢你，我总算帮上你的忙了。</p><p>百合脑洞，援jiao少女暗恋绿茶学霸，变着花样讨学霸欢心，用卖身得到的钱供养学霸。但学霸表现得只喜欢她的钱，还私下编排她，路过小旅馆听到少年为了给她买礼物接字母单子都无动于衷。少女感觉很绝望，终于在金主的帮助下拖了学霸下水，下药帮加学霸。学霸一睁眼发现自己被脱光了M字开腿缚面对摄像机很多男人嘿嘿嘿地要lj她。学霸说少女不过来她是不会配合的。金主说呸你到了这时还想连累她吗，学霸说不我只要她看着我就行</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王子和暗恋他的下属。下属被人诬告陷害，王子信以为真，判他死刑；但话锋一转，又说其实不一定要下属死，如果能挺过五天示众就不杀他而改为驱逐出境。<br/>然后下属就被扒光衣服拉到广场上绑好被人抹布。他每天从早被人轮到晚，过夜的时候就是随便搭一块布，瞎喂点水，太阳一升起来就立即被人分开腿cha。人们一边cao他一边骂他，还会毫不留情地鞭打他：其实这些刑罚就是变相的死刑，一般的囚犯都会在五天之内被愤怒的人们给折磨死。<br/>第五天清晨，王子来到广场。下属因为暴晒、伤口得不到处理、被路人排泄在身上等等原因脏兮兮臭哄哄的。他身后的洞完全张开外翻——甚至连翻出来的穴肉都已经转为一种被腌过的深红。他一直被面朝下拉开四肢大字型绑着方便使用，因此看不见来人的模样。但他认得王子的脚步声，所以动了动。<br/>王子摸了摸他，说你挺到这么久不容易，开国以来第一人啊，这么想活下去啊？<br/>下属愣了愣：您……是想我死，不是单纯想要折磨我满五天再死吗？<br/>王子：你什么意思？<br/>下属：其实……活着也很难……如果知道您是这个意思，我第一天就可以死了，唉，真是对不起……殿下，我现在立刻去死还来得及吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 一卷意外流出的录像带</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>画面摇晃了几下，相当模糊。拍摄者显然在对焦和上三脚架之前就把摄像开关给碰开了。</p><p>几秒后画面逐渐对上了焦。显然，摄像者在发出了一声短促的咒骂之后也意识到了自己犯的这个错误。</p><p>现在画面正常了。这是个很干净也很空荡的房间，一个黑色头发的男人从镜头后低着头走出，走到地上某个点——他大概之前在那里做过记号——的时候停下，转身面朝镜头。</p><p>男人赤着脚，穿着一件手术衣似的背后系带的绿色罩袍。他抬起眼睛看了镜头一眼，深呼吸了一口气，开始说话了。</p><p>“那个，呃，可能的观众你好，我是laurent otta，这个视频的策划人和录制人。在开头要先向大家说明我是自愿拍这个视频的，希望不要去找我搭档的麻烦。”</p><p>他一面说着，一面往旁边镜头拍不到的地方看了一眼。</p><p>“那么我就要说明一下拍这个视频的目的了……这是为了记录、练习、研究割喉及其后续放血处理而拍的实验录像。实验对象就是我自己。但是再说一次我是自愿的，所以请务必不要找我搭档的麻烦，拜托了。”</p><p>“在我还能说话的时候我会进行适度的解说，因此后半部分就只能完全靠镜头来记录了。”</p><p>“那么，X年X月X日上午X时X分，实验开始。”</p><p> </p><p>“首先是要找准下刀的位置。”otta一边说，一边微微抬起头，让上方的光线能清晰地照亮他脖子上用黑色马克笔画出的一条线，“当然这个位置根据每个人的体型不同也有微妙的区别，最简单的办法是这样拿手指比划一下。”</p><p>他一面说，一面并起自己的手指在颈间示意了一下。</p><p>“然后是一些动作要领。动作一定要准要快，这样被割喉的人才能一下子就发不出声音。这个效果可以在接下来的视频里看到。”</p><p>“最后是放血处理的一些前期准备。”otta一面说一面再次走出了拍摄范围，回到镜头内时手里拿着一张椅子、一条铁链和一团绳子。</p><p>“做放血处理的时候，倒吊是一个比较方便的姿势。这个时候呢最好就是把脚捆住挂在钩子上吊起来，”otta一面说一面朝上指了指，“要特别注意的就是铁钩和捆脚的绳子的承重问题。以我自己为例，我的体重大概在70kg上下，因此铁钩是特别加固过的。单纯麻绳的话感觉也不是很保险，所以在捆脚的时候不仅是要绑多几圈，还要在这个过程中把铁链缠进去保证到时候吊起来的时候没有问题。”</p><p>说话的时候，他屈身坐下，像自己的解说一样并拢了双腿，从脚踝处用绳索一圈圈地绑了起来。他手上的细节动作因为角度的原因不甚清楚——显然在场的另一个人并没有更好地纪录实验过程的想法。好在otta在打完最后一个绳结之后松开了手，让观众对他之前的动作能有个大致的猜测：麻绳在他的脚踝上缠了足足两层，而铁链只绕了两圈；那之后，铁链和绳子绞在一起再从他双腿间的空隙穿过，在与腿骨平行的方向绕着之前的绳圈走了几个来回，终于抽紧了打上了结。</p><p>“如果只是放血处理的话，上肢固定与否其实不重要。但如果涉及到解剖开膛的话，我想上肢的固定方式将会对工作的效率产生一定的影响。关于这一点，我计划了要在这次实验中进行探究的。但，大家也知道，”他把两只手合在一起，又怂了怂肩，“我也没法确保那个阶段的事情。”</p><p>他沉默了一会。</p><p>“哎呀！我忘记了这会我唯一的观众根本不会觉得这个笑话好笑。好吧，那我们现在正式开始吧。”</p><p>他朝着镜头的方向招了招手，有些失望地叹了口气。收回手之后他抬起了另一只手，两手放在自己的后颈上，甚至还仰起头转动了一下脖子，像个伏案写了10个小时代码的程序员一样满足地一面活动着颈椎一面发出了满足的哼哼声。</p><p>接着就被一个人从侧面一脚连人带椅踹翻了。这人穿着一身白色橡胶罩衣，从头发到脚跟都包得严严实实——看来这个人对观众的自觉性抱有着深深的怀疑——连眼睛都藏在镜片后头。他走路轻而快，从出现在画面里到一脚踹翻实验对象统共只用了不到两秒钟——因此看起来特别突然。</p><p>白衣男人收回了腿——动作克制而有效率，看得出是个接受过训练，至少是运动方面训练的人——扶正了椅子，没有管摔在地上的otta。otta大约也并不认为他这位搭档是什么撒玛利亚人，因为被踢了之后他甚至没往白衣男人的方向看一眼，而是试图自己爬起来。然而因为腿被自己下死手为了后续处理之便绑在了一起的缘故，基本上他只能靠手臂的力量在地上爬。otta并不能很好地控制腿部下意识的动作，绑在他脚踝上的那段铁链不时随着肢体的抖动而敲在地上。不像是演的。</p><p>“喂！”用手爬了大约半米之后，otta放弃了。他摔倒在地上的时候是个脚朝椅子的姿势，再加上他身上那件绿色罩衣非常宽松的缘故，爬行的过程格外地累。</p><p>“喂！”他又说，这回朝白衣男人的方向伸出了一只手，“你……”</p><p>他似乎还想说什么，但在接触到对方眼神的一瞬间就噤声了。</p><p>白衣男人的确朝他伸出了手——却抓在了他的头发上。otta的头发似乎是个刚好适合他搭档抓握的长度——故意的？总之这一抓之下，他的表情有些扭曲，还举起手来去拍打对方的腿。虽然没什么用。他仍然被对方毫不减速地拖到了自己的大腿上。</p><p>白衣男人松开了抓着他头发的手，转而去握他的肩膀——为的是把otta调整到一个方便动作的位置。现在，otta半跪在地上，大部分体重压在白衣男人的左边大腿上，脖子则悬空地架在他分开的两腿之间。</p><p>“等等！我忘了——”白衣男人伸手从右边衣兜里拿出一把锋利匕首的时候otta像是想起了什么似地叫了起来。然而对方没让他把话说完。刀子非常精确地沿着之前那条黑色标记线划开了他的喉咙，而otta的确也像他早些时候预告的那样，只能徒劳地张大嘴发出微弱的咯咯声。鲜血箭一样地喷射出来，在离他较近的地面上形成了一条细线——而更远些的地面上血迹则呈现出扇形。白衣男人的身上却仍然滴血未沾。在割喉的那一瞬间，他按住otta额头的那只手向外一翻，便把对方摆成了一个面朝外的姿势。</p><p>他双手稳稳地控制着otta逐渐失去活力的身体。血流变小之后，他又握着刀把otta脖子上的伤口开得更深了一点，另一只手抓着他后脑的头发向后拉，膝盖顶在otta的后背上。这么一来otta的伤口就正对着镜头了，几可见骨。</p><p>不过白衣男人的这一系列动作也的确达到了他想要的效果：原先已经逐渐变小的血流在他的动作下恢复了一开始时的débit。</p><p>他非常有耐心：直到otta以这个姿势已经流不出更多血之前，他都非常镇静地坐着。确认了需要换个姿势放血之后，他站起来，很轻松地就把脖子已经被切开一半的otta的尸身倒着举了起来挂到了上方的一个铁钩上——又是一个受过训练的证据。</p><p>被倒挂起来的otta现在处在一个肩膀与镜头水平的高度。男人往尸体和镜头之间扫了一眼，然后从衣袋里拿出一个估计是遥控器的东西按了几个键。电机运转声与齿轮转动的声音一起响了起来——听声音是行车。otta的身体摇摇晃晃地动了起来，朝镜头方向移动了一段距离。</p><p>刚好是个能清晰地拍到细节又不至于太近以致模糊的距离。</p><p>otta身上的绿色罩袍因为重力而下坠，但由于材料本身有一定硬度的缘故，袍边只落到了他大腿中间的地方。</p><p>白衣男人手里拿着一把电锯走到了otta身体的旁边。他打开了电锯的开关，先是切下了otta的两只胳膊，犹豫了一下，又把他的头也切了下来。</p><p>大约是因为血已经流得差不多的缘故，切割的过程并不是血肉横飞的。偶尔有些飞溅的碎肉和碎骨，不过总体来讲还算得上是干净。</p><p>白衣男人把电锯放在地上——不远处还摞着otta的双臂和头颅——从衣袋里拿出了另一把薄而锐利的小刀。他伸手拉开了otta身上罩袍的系带，待那件橡胶质地的衣物落在地上之后往otta的前胸划了一刀。</p><p>两手伸进刀口抓住两侧肌肉微微向外分开之后，白衣男人从otta身前让开了——为了让镜头拍到这个步骤的效果。然而就在这一刻，他看上去好像很吃惊。他的眼睛睁大了——我不知道为什么我会这么觉得，我甚至看不见他的眼睛！</p><p>他吃惊（别问我为什么会这么觉得，我不知道！）地在镜头和otta因为失血而苍白的躯体之间扫视了几个来回，像是犹豫了一下，然后一个箭步向摄像机后方冲去，从画面里消失。</p><p>录像到此结束。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————</p><p>“你干嘛这么早就把摄像机给关了？！”otta看着连接摄像机的笔记本电脑屏幕上已经走到最右端的进度条，一脸不可思议地转头问他的搭档——或者是搭档兼朋友，或者是搭档兼朋友兼情人，如果jordan愿意承认的话。</p><p>“你下次应该至少在那个绿色的衣服底下再穿点什么，”jordan说。他长着一张非常英俊的脸——总之是一张绝对不会让人和那动作精准冷漠的白衣男人联系在一起的脸——而这张脸现在看起来有些发红，“我……我没有预料到。我是说，如果你要录像的话，我不能让你就那样被录下来。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>